1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid draining apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new liquid collection apparatus for easily collecting and disposing of liquid waste such as oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid draining apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid draining apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,264; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,933; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,437; U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,849; U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,488; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,214.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new liquid collection apparatus. The inventive device includes a container member having end walls, an open top, and a bottom wall which has a first and second side portions which are slanted downwardly and toward a centrally-disposed longitudinal channel with the bottom wall being slanted downwardly from one end wall to the other end wall; and also includes a spigot member securely disposed in the other end wall; and further either includes a plurality of compartments disposed inside the container member and being spaced above the bottom wall with a screen member disposed between the bottom of the compartments and the bottom wall or includes a base member having pole-like support members extending upwardly therefrom with each pole-like support member having branch members which are adapted to support an upside down liquid-containing member.
In these respects, the liquid collection apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily collecting and disposing of liquid waste such as oil.